


Green-Eyed Omega

by Lauriana25



Series: The Baby Diaries [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Makeup Sex, Scenting, hissing, jealous!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: Victor is not happy when he sees Yuuri talking to a pretty female omega during their date night...





	Green-Eyed Omega

**Author's Note:**

> It took me three attempts to finish this one, so I hope you like it xx

                Victor sighed wistfully as he watched Yuuri order their drinks at the bar. He was sat in a booth, tucked in a corner of the nightclub, gazing at what he could only describe as the world’s most gorgeous alpha glance his way with a coy smile.

                He felt like it was their first date all over again; the evening had started with Yuuri coming home with a bouquet of roses, cordially inviting him out to dinner (something which had made him positively swoon with excitement!). His husband had even insisted that they dressed up for the occasion and Victor had had to really reign in his inner omega at the thought of preening himself to impress his mate!

                Yuuri was not the most fashion-conscious of men, usually opting for comfort over style, but Victor had to admit that, when he tried, his husband was Eros personified; his deep-blue, open-collared shirt made his skin shine like it was made of mother-of-pearl and his black trousers hugged his hips and thighs perfectly. He’d even gelled his hair back and wore his contact lenses, making his chocolate eyes look even larger. And Victor had had to clench his fists to stop himself from pinning his husband to the bedroom wall and having his wicked way with him right then and there!

                Not one to be outdone, Victor had made sure to wear something that he knew would drive his mate crazy. So he’d chosen an ice-blue shirt and silver waistcoat, knowing it would compliment his eyes and hair, charcoal trousers and jacket with shiny court shoes completing his outfit.

                Yuuri had growled lustfully when Victor had finally emerged from their bedroom, flicking his fringe from his eyes with a sly wink.

                “Is this suitable for tonight, lyubov moya?” he’d asked with a flutter of his eyelashes. The air crackled with his alpha’s desire and he grinned salaciously.

                This was going to be a fun night.

                So far, it had been incredible; the restaurant was cosy and intimate, with soft mood-lighting and music. Yuuri had insisted on them being seated in a booth in the far corner and Victor had spent the entire meal purring with delight as his mate whispered sweet nothings in his ear, ran his fingertips up and down his arm or through his hair and nuzzled into his neck, scenting him ever-so-lightly.

                “You’re so affectionate tonight,” Victor had sighed, gazing at the stunning alpha through his fluttering lashes, “what have I done to deserve this?”

                “The real question is: what have I done to deserve you as my mate?” Yuuri had smiled against his scent gland, making the omega gasp out loud.

                ~You carry on talking like that, I’m going to do something that will get us thrown out!~ Victor had whispered over their bond, suddenly very aware of how people had turned to stare at them when he gasped.

                Yuuri had chuckled low in his throat, the sound making his husband shiver. ~Only thrown out? Not banned for life? I’m not trying hard enough.~

                Victor had pressed his lips to Yuuri’s in a heated kiss, whining quietly against his mouth. It was the only thing he could think of to shut his husband up before he lost all self-control. Judging by the way Yuuri had smirked against his lips, he knew the effect he was having on him.

                They had managed to behave themselves during dinner, albeit with a lot of heated glances, “accidental” touches and deliberately exaggerated mouthfuls of chicken or cheesecake. It had become a game – one that Victor had won when Yuuri nearly choked as the omega dipped his finger into the chocolate sauce on his dessert plate and swiped it along his lower lip, delighting in how Yuuri’s eyes followed his tongue as he slowly, _slowly_ licked it off.

                “Sorry, did you want to taste it?” Victor had asked, trying hard not to giggle as Yuuri chugged back half a glass of wine.

                Oh, this was definitely going to be a fun night!

                Victor had expected Yuuri to drag him back home after dinner, but the alpha had seemed determined to follow through with his plans for their date night. So now they were in a nightclub that specialised in live music. Yuuri had found out that tonight there was going to be a Latino group performing and Victor knew instantly that his husband did not have an evening of merely listening to music planned.

                His inner omega was squealing with excitement, knowing that Yuuri would, at some point in the evening, turn to him and ask him to dance!

                Good God, this was going to be a fun night!

                Victor settled further into the booth, feeling the burgundy leather squeak quietly as he moved. He smiled to himself, blushing slightly, as he imagined how the leather was going to really squeak once Yuuri got back with their drinks.

                His phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. He glanced at the message from Chris and quickly typed a reply. As much as he loved gossiping with the Swiss omega, nothing was going to distract him from his date night.

                Suddenly he felt an unwelcome itch down his spine. He caught the strong scent of honeysuckle and grimaced.

                There was an Unbonded omega somewhere in the nightclub. And, judging by how strong the scent was, they were in pre-heat.

                Victor huffed to himself, trying to focus on his phone. Omegas reacted similarly to alphas when it came to strange omega scents; only instead of growling or strutting around, omegas hissed and scratched. It was a natural reaction to a nest being disturbed by an unwelcome rival, and nine times out of ten the unfortunate Unbonded omega never meant to threaten anyone.

                ‘Still,’ Victor mused, finally ending his conversation with Chris, ‘whoever they are could have at least used scent blockers. This close to their heat, there’s going to be trouble.’

                He glanced back at the bar and felt his blood run cold before boiling to over a thousand degrees.

                Yuuri was still at the bar, talking to a woman. She had long brunette hair that fell around her shoulders in thick waves and coffee-coloured skin. Her black dress left little to the imagination, emphasizing her hourglass figure.

                And Victor could smell her disgusting honeysuckle scent from where he was sitting.

                The omega was smiling at something that Yuuri had said.

                _She’s standing too close to him._

She threw her hair over her shoulder as she reached for her drink.

                _She’s trying to spread her scent over my mate!_

With a bright smile, she leaned forward to wrap her arms around Yuuri.

                _That brazen bitch is touching my husband!_

Grinding his teeth like he was chewing on a rock, Victor marched over to the bar, sending a powerful blast of his own scent ahead of him. He saw the woman flinch and he smiled coldly. She had felt his approach and was already backing down.

                Yuuri glanced behind him with a slight frown, only for his eyes to widen in surprise when he saw the glint in Victor’s narrowed eyes.

                “Victor?” Yuuri’s voice was high. “What are you doing?”

                “I was about to ask you the same question.” Victor snapped back, not taking his eyes off the omega. She was trembling under his stare and he felt surprisingly pleased about that.

                Yuuri quickly looked between his husband and the woman and he gasped, realisation dawning on him.

                “Victor, it’s alright.” He tried to keep his tone soothing, feeling the prickling sensation of his mate’s fury over their empathic link. “This is Ketty Abelashvili, she’s an old friend of mine.”

                Victor’s eyes narrowed again. Yuuri knew this woman? His mate was on first-name terms with another omega?

                Yuuri gently placed his hand on Victor’s arm. “She’s the one who composed “Yuri On Ice” five years ago, remember? I told you about her - the music student from Detroit?”

                The omega – Ketty – nervously smiled at Victor. “N-nice to finally meet you, Victor. Yuuri’s t-told me a lot about you.”

                “Including that I’m his mate and husband?” Victor growled through gritted teeth, his scent growing stronger as he set out to overpower her honeysuckle stench.

                ~Vitya!~ Yuuri’s shocked voice filled his head. ~What’s got into you? She’s a friend!~

                Ketty’s brown eyes grew wide and she whimpered. “Oh…oh god, I must have started my pre-heat!”

                Victor snorted derisively. “Yeah, like you didn’t know!”

                “I-I-I am so sorry, Victor!” Ketty was now backing away from the bar, hands out in front of her apologetically. “I wasn’t trying to…”

                “Trying to what?” Victor squared up, ignoring the push of Yuuri’s hand on his chest, ignoring how people were starting to look at them. “Trying to seduce my mate with your scent? Don’t give me that “oh I didn’t know I was in pre-heat” shit, sweetheart – I smelled you as soon as you walked in and so did everyone else. You knew what you were doing!”

                Yuuri growled quietly, finally getting his mate’s attention. “That’s enough, Vitya. Ketty is a friend – I haven’t even seen her in nearly seven years! She was just saying hello.”

                Ketty quickly nodded her head. “It’s true! I’m meeting a date here – she’s a beta and I guess I got excited about seeing her and then I saw Yuuri at the bar and - ”

                Victor tuned the omega’s rambling out as he glared at Yuuri, who still had his hand planted firmly on his chest.

                ~Why are you defending her?~ he didn’t try to pretend that he wasn’t angry. Hurt.

                ~Why are you attacking her?!~ Yuuri replied incredulously. ~She hasn’t done anything wrong.~

                “SHE TOUCHED YOU!” Victor yelled.

                The club went eerily silent. All eyes were on the raging omega. And Victor didn’t care.

                Yuuri slowly moved until he was directly between Victor and Ketty. He took a deep breath and released a wave of soothing pheromones, trying to calm his mate, but it only seemed to agitate him further.

                “Vitya…it was just a hug between old friends.” Yuuri’s heart was aching. In all the years they had been together, Victor had never once questioned his loyalty, never judged him for who his friends were or how he was around them. Phichit hugged him all the time and it never seemed to bother Victor. Even when Chris grabbed his ass every time he met up with them, Victor never said anything.

                Ketty kept her eyes cast to the floor, terrified of making eye contact with the furious male omega. “I’m sorry, Yuuri.” She whispered, her voice cracking.

                She inadvertently brushed against Yuuri as she went to walk out of the club, her hair knocking against his shoulder.

                _The brazen bitch!_

Victor’s pupils narrowed until they were black slits in his sapphire eyes. He curled his lips back to reveal perfect teeth and hissed. Loud. Spitting. Menacing.

                With a choked sob, Ketty cowered to the floor, covering her face with her hands. She continued to whimper, displaying submission.

                Yuuri growled at Victor, sending wave after wave of calming pheromones to little avail. “Victor, that’s enough! Stop it!”

                “Not until the bitch apologises to me!”

                “She didn’t do anything wrong!” Yuuri shouted. “Please, Victor!”

                Maybe it was the “please” that did it. Maybe it was the shine in Yuuri’s large eyes. Or maybe it was the terrified whine that came from the woman on her knees. Whatever it was, Victor suddenly felt like he had control of his body again. It felt like he was looking at the scene before him for the first time. Dozens of people were staring at him like he was a wild animal. The woman was sobbing, apologising over and over again.

                And Yuuri looked like his heart was breaking.

                Panic clutched at Victor’s lungs. He reacted instinctively to the situation and ran out of the door, Yuuri’s voice trailing behind him.

                He couldn’t breathe. There was no air in the club. There was no air outside. He had to get away. He had to find an open space. He had to get home. He couldn’t go home. He had to hide. He had to go back and apologise. He couldn’t face his mate.

                Hot tears ran down his cheeks as his head became filled with screams. It took him a moment to realise that those screams weren’t in his head.

                He was curled up on the ground, screaming his lungs out.

                Hands were suddenly on him, arms wrapping around his back.

                _Don’t touch me! Stay away from me!_

Warm vanilla washed over him. He felt the press of arms and hands followed by a firm chest against his side. The gentle nudge of a nose in his hair. Victor sobbed harder, trembling.

                ~I’m so sorry, Yuuri!~

                Yuuri shushed the hysterical omega, pulling him closer to his chest. The alpha ran his nose and lips softly through his husband’s hair and along the nape of his neck until he reached his shaking shoulders, scenting his mate. It began to have the calming effect he hoped for, Victor’s sobs quietening to heavy gulps of air.

                “Let’s go home, Vitya.” He whispered, already holding his hand out to hail a taxi.

***

                Yuuri waited in their bedroom while Victor had a bath. He had wanted to join him but his husband had insisted that he wanted to be alone, so he waited.

                He got changed out of his shirt and trousers into a grey t shirt and black baggy shorts and sat on the bed, rubbing his face and hair tiredly.

                Makkachin was lying on the bed next to him, whining quietly. Yuuri rubbed the poodle’s head, twisting the thick fur in his fingers.

                “Where did it go wrong, boy?” he asked Makkachin. “Everything was going so well – I thought he was happy tonight, but then he…he hissed at her, Makkachin! He actually hissed at her! I don’t think I’ve ever seen him do that before!”

                Makkachin, of course, said nothing. But he did lick his master’s palm.

                Yuuri smiled sadly, drawing a shaky breath. “I thought he trusted me, Makkachin. I thought, after everything we’ve been through, he knew how much I love him. What did I do wrong?”

                “You didn’t do anything wrong, lyubov moya.”

                Yuuri was startled to see Victor standing at the doorway. He was wrapped in a yellow fluffy towel, his damp hair was clinging to his head and tickling his shoulders. His cheeks were pink and blotchy and Yuuri could tell that he had been crying again.

                Victor ran a hand through his damp hair, pushing it out of his face. He walked over to the bed and perched on the end, sitting with his back to his mate. He wasn’t ready to fully face him yet.

                “It’s all my fault.” Victor stated, keeping his eyes locked on his own knees, watching a tear splash on the kneecap. “I lost it – I caught her scent and I saw her touch you and…I just lost it.”

                Yuuri moved closer, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he could sit next to Victor. “But why? Was it just because she was in pre-heat? We’ve hung out with Chris and the twins when they’re in pre-heat and you’ve never hissed at them.”

                Victor winced, the memory of his horrible actions stinging him. “They’re friends. I know they wouldn’t try anything with you.”

                “Ketty is a friend, Vitya. I haven’t seen her in years, but she’s still a friend. Can’t I say hello to an old friend?”

                Victor flinched at the pitiful edge of his mate’s voice. “Of course you can. That’s not what upset me.”

                Yuuri reached out to take Victor’s hand in his. “Then what was it? Tell me, please. I need to know what I did to upset you.”

                Victor gripped Yuuri’s hand. “I told you – you didn’t do anything. I trust you wholeheartedly, my love. You know I do.”

                “Well, it didn’t feel like it tonight. Vitya, I thought you were going to scratch Ketty’s eyes out! I thought you were accusing me of…” Yuuri rubbed at his eyes again, huffing a deep breath.

                Victor chewed on his lower lip, a fresh trail of tears working its way down his cheek.

                “I…I was afraid, Yuuri.”

                Yuuri quickly looked up. “Afraid?”

                Victor nodded and looked into his husband’s eyes. He felt a painful lump rise in his throat. “She could give you what I can’t.”

                Even without their empathic link, Yuuri knew the instant Victor’s heart broke. He saw it in the large tears that fell from his silver lashes. He heard it in the ragged breath as he fought back a sob. He felt it when his husband withdrew his hand from his own, leaving his palm feeling empty.

He remembered sex ed classes from school; a female omega had an eighty percent chance of conceiving with a male alpha, the odds even higher during a heat. Male omegas had a fifty-fifty shot at getting pregnant, the odds lowering as they got older.

                Now Victor’s behaviour began to make sense. Yuuri still didn’t like that his mate had intimidated his friend, but he could at last see his point of view.

                He reached out again to take Victor’s hand back in his, rubbing his thumb over his husband’s pale knuckles. He ran his other hand up Victor’s arm, over his shoulder, up his neck until he could cup his mate’s cheek. He gently nudged his mate’s face, brushing a tear away with his thumb.

                “Vitya…” Yuuri paused for a moment, struggling to find the right words. Not because he couldn’t think of any, but because he couldn’t put them in any sort of order.

                So he decided to show the words rather than say them.

                He raised Victor’s hand to his lips, dusting his knuckles and fingers with a kiss. He turned Victor’s hand over and pressed his lips to his palm, his vanilla scent gliding over Victor’s skin until the omega sighed. Yuuri then began to trail soft kisses over his mate’s wrist, flicking his tongue along his pulse, tasting the moment the beat began to quicken.

                Victor’s eyelids fluttered closed as Yuuri continued kissing up his arm, the minute hairs standing on end as his breath tickled and warmed his skin. He tilted his head to one side as Yuuri approached his collarbone, breathing in the soothing alpha pheromones when his mate lightly nipped on his scent gland.

                ~Why would I want another omega?~ Victor heard Yuuri’s love through their bond, swelling his heart. ~I already have the most perfect man in the world.~

                “I’m far from perfect.” Victor protested despite the gasp that spilled from his lips as Yuuri gently pushed him down onto the bed, still kissing along his neck and jawline. “I ruined our evening because - ”

                Yuuri silenced him with a finger to his lips. Victor blinked and gasped again.

                _When did Yuuri get on top of me??_

Yuuri smiled sweetly, his chocolate eyes shining with adoration as he stroked the damp hair from Victor’s face.

                “You didn’t ruin anything, Koibito.” Yuuri soothed, his hands leaving Victor’s face to trail down his chest – something that made the omega shiver and blush. “I should have introduced you to Ketty straight away. Maybe if I had, you’d have seen she wasn’t a threat.”

                Victor caught Yuuri’s wrists, his brows furrowing together. “You shouldn’t feel like you have to do that just to stop me from acting like a jealous idiot. I should have trusted you – I mean, I do trust you, but I didn’t trust her and then…” he looked up at the ceiling and sighed, “I’ll make it up to you.”

                Victor stiffened when he heard what could only be described as a cackle coming from his mate. He glanced back down at Yuuri and gulped when he saw those amber irises turn golden.

                ~Make it up to me?~ Yuuri’s low purr made Victor’s skin catch fire. ~Why would you need to make it up to me?~

                Victor struggled to breathe for a moment as a wave of alpha hormones brushed over his chest like an invisible hand, stoking the fire under his skin. ~B-because I was a b-bad omega…~

                Yuuri’s smile cooled. “No, you weren’t. I could think of a million words to describe you and “bad” would never be one of them.”

                Victor’s breath was starting to come out panting as he felt himself being drawn in by the golden fire in his mate’s eyes. “Really?”

                Yuuri leaned over his mate, pinning him to the bed, their chests flush together. He rubbed his nose tentatively along Victor’s, drawing a tiny purr from the omega.

                “Really.” He nipped at Victor’s lips, smiling as his husband tipped his head forward to catch another kiss. “Should I tell you the words I think of when I want to describe you?”

                Victor was sure his face was bright red – he didn’t normally blush this much but damn it Yuuri was using all the right words – and nodded quickly, his voice lodged in his throat.

                Yuuri smiled sweetly. “Well, for starters you look absolutely adorable when you blush like that-” he chuckled as he kissed both of Victor’s burning cheeks for emphasis, “and even when you blush, you have the softest skin; it’s like kissing satin.”

                “Yuuri…” Victor crooned, his inner omega lapping up the attention.

                Yuuri dragged his lips along Victor’s jaw again, sucking and licking down to his scent gland. “I love the way you taste just here,” he whispered next to the gland, “I love leaving my mark here for everyone to see…”

                ~Please, Yuuri…~ Victor whined as his mate sucked on his neck, licking and kissing the dark pink mark that bloomed. He buried his fingers in Yuuri’s hair, twisting the thick locks and tugging lightly. Yuuri growled quietly – he liked it when Victor did that – but he didn’t stop, kissing and biting down Victor’s chest.

                Yuuri hovered over the Bond Mark on Victor’s chest and grinned brightly. “I love this mark as much as I did on the day you let me make it. It showed me that you trusted me, that you wanted me.”

                “I do trust you. I do want you!” Victor pleaded, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck, pulling him back for a heated kiss. He poured every drop of love and desire into that kiss, moaning into Yuuri’s mouth as their tongues danced together. He grabbed at Yuuri’s shirt, pushing it up his stomach and past his chest. Yuuri was only given a heartbeat to remove the shirt before Victor pulled him back down for another kiss, groaning as the omega wrapped his legs around his waist to lock them together.

                “I want you, Yuuri,” Victor moaned into his husband’s mouth, rocking his hips next to Yuuri’s until the alpha shivered, “I need you. _Please, alpha!_ ”

                Yuuri growled, yanking the towel from around Victor’s waist roughly. The fluffy cotton rubbed at Victor’s back but he didn’t care. Victor dug his fingers into the waistband of Yuuri’s shorts and underwear, pulling them both down at the same time in one swift movement.

                Suddenly the omega flipped their positions, throwing Yuuri onto his back. The alpha huffed his surprise but the moment passed as Victor reached between them to wrap his slender fingers around Yuuri’s length.

                “Vitya!” Yuuri gasped, melting into his mate’s rhythmic strokes, rocking his hips.

                “I told you I want to make it up to you.” Victor grinned, dragging his tongue over Yuuri’s pert nipple, sucking it gently until his husband whined. “Let me make it up to you.”

                Yuuri couldn’t think straight, his brain overrun by the sensation of Victor’s hand stroking him, his lips sucking on his skin, his magnificent scent flooding his head. Panting, he nodded his approval, much to his mate’s delight.

                Victor ducked his head between Yuuri’s legs, nipping and sucking along his thighs and hips, smiling as the alpha shuddered and squirmed under his ministrations. As he ran his tongue up the throbbing vein in his cock, Yuuri bucked his hips and growled darkly, grabbing a fistful of Victor’s hair.

                “Fuck’s sake, Vitya!” Yuuri hissed between his teeth.

                Victor grinned, planting sloppy kisses along the length of Yuuri’s member, lavishing the dark pink muscle with adoration and attention. “Mmm, it tastes so good, alpha…” he purred seductively, “can I have more?”

                “Yes! Fuck _please_ yes!” Yuuri arched his back as Victor finally wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking loudly until he felt his twitching tip hit the back of his mate’s throat. The alpha bit down on his lip to ground himself; he wanted this to last, this incredible feeling as Victor hollowed his cheeks and ran his lips and tongue up and down him, the pressure building in the pit of his stomach and spreading downwards as his mate built up a steady rhythm. He buried his hand in Victor’s hair, chanting his beloved mate’s name in a hoarse voice as the omega bobbed his head faster, his moans vibrating over his cock in time with his skilful tongue.

                “V-Vitya! Oh – o-ohhh my god. Hah, ah-oh god, yes! Yes, Vitya!”

                ~Is that good, alpha?~ Victor’s voice lilted across their bond, almost smirking at his husband’s moans. ~Am I making my alpha happy?~

                ~You-you always make me happy. You know you do!~ Yuuri felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he felt that wonderful wave start to crest. ~Vitya – Vitya, wait!~

                Victor looked up, releasing Yuuri’s cock with a wet “pop”, frowning. The frown quickly disappeared as Yuuri grabbed his arms and spun him around and onto his stomach. The omega purred excitedly as his mate ran his hands down his spine and thighs.

                “Come closer, baby.” Yuuri’s voice was husky as he guided Victor’s hips upwards until he was on his knees, his chest still pressed into the mattress. He massaged the firm muscles of Victor’s ass, smiling hotly as his mate whimpered impatiently.

                “Please, Yuuri,” Victor glanced over his shoulder, his now-amethyst eyes shining with unshed tears. “Please, I need you.”

                “I need you too, my love.”

                Yuuri thrusted hard into Victor’s slick-covered hole, the scream of ecstasy from his mate like music to his ears. He gripped Victor’s hips and drove himself harder and faster into the hot tightness, gritting his teeth as he felt himself being pulled in the omega’s muscles.

                “So perfect,” Yuuri moaned, pumping harder into his husband, “you’re so perfect, Vitya. And you’re mine.”

                “Yes. Yes, Yuuri, I’m yours.” Victor didn’t try to stop the tears that cascaded down his face as he bucked under Yuuri, matching his rhythm as he felt his skin burn with pleasure.

                “Why would I want anyone else? All I want is you.”

                “You have me, Yuuri! Take me! Take all of me now, please!”

                Victor thought he was going to die of pleasure as Yuuri reached around his hip to stroke him, his grip firm as he pumped in time with his hips. He wasn’t going to last, he knew it. He held back as long as he could, holding his breath, gritting his teeth, digging his nails into the mattress until-

                “YUURI!”

                Victor shuddered violently as his orgasm milked him dry, his hot seed slicking between Yuuri’s fingers onto the bedsheet in thick spurts. He mewled weakly as Yuuri thrusted into him three more times before the alpha howled his release, the palm of his hand planted firmly on the base of Victor’s spine as he filled him.

                Breathless, boneless, Victor slowly lowered himself, a tiny moan slipping from his lips as Yuuri pulled out, leaving him feeling momentarily empty and cold. He quickly forgot that feeling as Yuuri collapsed on the bed and pulled Victor to his chest, capturing his mouth in a searing, desperate kiss.

                “Wow!” Yuuri breathed against Victor’s lips, making his husband giggle.

                “I know.” He replied, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. “I think that’s the first time we’ve actually had make-up sex.”

                Yuuri opened his eyes, looking deep into Victor’s. “Technically, we weren’t fighting, so it’s not make-up sex.”

                Victor pecked a kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “Well, I felt bad for ruining our date night, so it is make-up sex and that’s that.”

                Yuuri chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not going to win this argument, am I?”

                Victor settled against Yuuri’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, purring contently as his husband ran his fingers through his hair. He reached out over their bond, wrapping the alpha with his rose scent.

                He smiled warmly when he felt Yuuri reach back, his amazing vanilla scent shrouding him in love and affection.

                He didn’t want this moment to end, but…

                “I really am sorry about tonight.”

                Yuuri shushed him soothingly. “It’s alright, Vitya. I understand why you acted like that.”

                “But-”

                “But nothing.” Yuuri took Victor’s chin in his hand until the omega met his gaze. “Look, you were an idiot – I’m not going to deny that. But I promise you, I’m not going anywhere. Yes, Ketty might be able to have babies, but so can you and I don’t want babies with anybody else but you.”

                Victor’s chin wobbled a little. “We don’t know if I can.”

                “And we don’t know if you can’t. I’m not giving up – I’ll never give up. Understand?”

                Victor smiled, feeling his heart swell, and nodded. Yuuri pressed his lips to Victor’s in a sweet, deep kiss.

                “You know, I did read online that the odds are considerably higher if we do it more than once.”

                Victor only got a moment to process what Yuuri had said before the chuckling alpha swooped down on him, capturing a squeak of surprise in a sensual kiss.

                Oh, so it really was going to be a fun night after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, you know I'll always reply <3<3


End file.
